


creker? more like crackheads

by justpeachyshua



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: (ps most of these are high key based on real convos i've been in lmao), Crack, anticipate lots of vine references and shitty memes, at least I don't think, chat fic, i'll update the tags with any ships/characters that get added, idk im making this up as i go, nothing terribly bad, probably ooc lol, there's gonna be an amount of cursing, this is going to be a big mess lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpeachyshua/pseuds/justpeachyshua
Summary: ever wondered what 12 young men could possibly talk about in a single group chat? take a look at The Boyz's group chat and see what unfolds among the arguing, roasting, and meme-sharing. chaos ensues and hearts are broken, but at the end of the day, someone's gonna end up buying food for everyone.





	1. tide pods and chicken

**Author's Note:**

> reference for all the gc nicknames:
> 
> Sangyeon - father mariah carey  
> Eric - taemin - move greasy ver  
> Sunwoo - rap king  
> Jacob - *bass boosted* bellybutton  
> Juyeon - dancing queen  
> New - quick maths  
> Hyunjae - can i get uhhh mcchicken  
> Hwall - bootleg merida  
> Haknyeon - miss piggy is shaking  
> Younghoon - wHaTtA mAn  
> Kevin - buy lemonade on iTunes  
> Q - palm tree neck ass

_the boiiiiiz_

**father mariah carey:** THIS IS IMPORANT… what do y’all want for dinner? 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** tide pods 

**rap king:** mm my favorite 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** yommy 

**rap king:** i love that monch 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** very tästy 

**rap king:** for real tho i like rlly love snap peas 

**rap king:** but the dried cronchy kind 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** some chippy bois might be nice tbh 

**father mariah carey:** TIDE PODS? 

**rap king:** eric he doesn’t know the meme 

**rap king:** he’s too old 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** OH 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** the internet’s eating tide pods now 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** bc they look like candy 

**father mariah carey:** ???????????? 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** hey tide made sour apple scented pods and if that isn’t asking for me to eat them then... 

**father mariah carey:** OSUR APPEL SECENTED?? 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** they’re giving us a good treat 

**rap king:** hey can i run to the store real quick? 

**father mariah carey:** you’re not about to buy tide pods 

**rap king:** damn ;( 

**rap king:** well that wasn’t what i was gonna ask for 

**rap king:** i was gonna ask if i could get some of those chippy bois 

**father mariah carey:** ah yeah sure that’s fine 

**father mariah carey:** bring me back some samgak-kimbap tho 

**father mariah carey:** anyways no one’s answered my question yet :( 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** do we want tteokbokki? 

**dancing queen:** listen… as fun as flower snack was and as proud as i am of that white tteokbokki 

**dancing queen:** i do not want the taste of that word in my mouth for at least the next month 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** oh… 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** so no tteokbokki? 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** so no head? 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** what 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** uhh nothing nvm 

**rap king:** i’m telling you they’re too old to understand 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** i was born in ‘97!! 

**rap king:** you’re a senior citizen 

**dancing queen:** ANYWAYS maybe we could get pasta? 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** i’m alright with pasta! 

**palm tree neck ass:** are we gonna get the spaghett? 

**wHaTtA mAn:** what the hell is a spaghett 

**palm tree neck ass:** you know 

**palm tree neck ass:** _s p a g h e t t_

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGid6r0M_lw 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** somebody touch my _S P A G H E T T_

**wHaTtA mAn:** kevin where the hell did you come from 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** canada 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** weren’t you asleep? 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** i awoke for the spaghett 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** well actually i awoke bc hwall’s playing with the kinect in the living room and i can hear him from my room 

**bootleg merida:** r i p sorry 

**wHaTtA mAn:** wow hwall the least you could do is let us all play too 

**miss piggy is shaking:** it’s not gonna happen, i’ve been waiting for almost two hours now 

**palm tree neck ass:** have you just been sitting there waiting this whole time? 

**miss piggy is shaking:** kinda 

**miss piggy is shaking:** it’s funny tho ngl 

**miss piggy is shaking:** he’s been playing just dance for the past 40 minutes and he still hasn’t beat Q’s score on bubble pop 

**bootleg merida:** hyuna’s a queen i can’t disrespect her by getting anything less than a perfect score 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** good morning

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** hyunjae it’s 5pm 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** oh 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** good evening 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** im gonna watch hwall fail at just dance too 

**father mariah carey:** okay is anyone going to give me a solid answer on what we’re gonna eat for dinner? 

**father mariah carey:** if we have to buy anything lmk so i can stop by the store 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** i guess we’re just gonna have spaghetti 

**dancing queen:** wait could we get chicken :o 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** oooh i second that can we get chicken 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** chicken’s a good time 

**palm tree neck ass:** i wouldn’t mind chicken 

**wHaTtA mAn:** chicken sounds p good 

**father mariah carey:** okay so i guess i’ll get us some chicken too 

**bootleg merida:** I’M GOING TO LEAVE THIS GODDAMN BAND 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** d-do you really not like chicken that much?? 

**miss piggy is shaking:** HAHA 

**miss piggy is shaking:** HYUNJAE JUST OBLITERATED HIM AT BUBBLE POP 

**miss piggy is shaking:** HE BEAT Q’S SCORE TOO LMAO 

**palm tree neck ass:** he what 

**bootleg merida:** IT’S NOT FAIR IT ISN’T EVEN THE ORIGINAL CHOREO 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** this is my time to shine 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i am a dancing legend 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** add me to the dance line right now 

**quick maths:** i unmuted the chat and now everyone’s being loud again 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** new do you want chicken? 

**quick maths:** uh yeah sure 

**quick maths:** but can someone tell me why sunwoo still isn’t back from the store 

**father mariah carey:** uhhh 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** he’s okay right? 

**wHaTtA mAn:** uh oh did sangyeon lose one of his sons again 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** _a g a i n?_

**father mariah carey:** UHHH 

**rap king:** ayy i’m back 

**rap king:** sangyeon i have your samgak-kimbap 

**rap king:** also i brought some chicken back 

**father mariah carey:** I LOVE YOU 

**dancing queen:** you’re a god, sunwoo 

_[taemin - move greasy ver changed rap king’s nickname to rap GOD]_

**taemin - move greasy ver:** there we go 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i’m ready to consume me some chicken 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i’m all worn out after kicking hwall’s ass at just dance 

_[bootleg merida left the chat]_

**taemin - move greasy ver:** o h 


	2. younghoon's girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> younghoon accidentally sends a message to the wrong chat and the members try to figure out who it was meant for

_the boiiiiiz_

**wHaTtA mAn:** I miss you so much. I can’t help but wonder what it would be like if I could see you everyday. I wish I could eat every meal with you. I wish I could go shopping with you and buy you everything you want. I wish I could see your bright smile every morning when I wake up. There’s so much I wish I could do with you… I miss you. 

**wHaTtA mAn:** THIS IS THE WRONG CHAT 

**wHaTtA mAn:** PLEASE IGNORE ALL OF WHAT I JUST SENT 

**wHaTtA mAn:** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** ummmm what 

**dancing queen:** alkdksl younghoon what the hell was that 

**miss piggy is shaking:** I JUST CHOKED ON MY WATER 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** younghoon who was that for???? 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** IS YOUNGHOON DATING SOMEONE OMG 

**rap GOD:** if he is then i wouldn’t be surprised if they broke up with him after that 

**palm tree neck ass:** @father mariah carey are you seeing this 

**father mariah carey:** yOUNGHOON OMG 

_[wHaTtA mAn left the chat]_

**dancing queen:** oh no he’s not leaving this conversation that easily 

_[dancing queen added wHaTtA mAn to the chat]_

_[wHaTtA mAn left the chat]_

_[palm tree neck ass added wHaTtA mAn to the chat]_

_[wHaTtA mAn left the chat]_

**palm tree neck ass:** gdi he blocked us we can’t add him back :’( 

**miss piggy is shaking:** i’m screaming 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** yooo does younghoon have a girlfriend 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** wait younghoon has a girlfriend?? 

**quick maths:** younghoon talks to girls? 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** guys stooooop 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** if he really is dating someone he surely isn’t gonna tell us now 

**father mariah carey:** i’ll go to his room and see if i can talk to him about it! 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** smart smart 

**father mariah carey:** he locked the door and he won’t respond to me 

**palm tree neck ass:** :(( 

**father mariah carey:** oh wait 

**father mariah carey:** he slid a piece of paper under the door 

**dancing queen:** what does it say 

**father mariah carey:** it says “i hate this fucking family” 

**rap GOD:** well that’s a little harsh 

**father mariah carey:** it’s written in red crayon 

**miss piggy is shaking:** aww cute 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** well i guess that means he’s not gonna talk 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** man i kinda wanna know who that was for tho 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** okay well it’s p clear that it’s for someone he’s dating 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** so if he has a girlfriend… 

**quick maths:** who is it 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** exactly 

**dancing queen:** what if she’s an idol? 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** are you implying younghoon’s dating a twice member or smthn 

**rap GOD:** do you really think he has a chance with any of the twice members 

**dancing queen:** no 

**dancing queen:** well i mean maybe 

**dancing queen:** but what if he’s dating someone we know ya know 

**palm tree neck ass:** maybe someone he’s worked with! 

**miss piggy is shaking:** omg 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** wot 

**miss piggy is shaking:** what if he’s dating one of the girls from ioi 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** SHOOK 

**father mariah carey:** he did spend a lot of time on the set of the whatta man mv… 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** and he was already playing the part of yoojung’s boyfriend 

**miss piggy is shaking:** WHAT IF HE’S DATING YOOJUNG :O 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** he does like girls with lots of aegyo!! 

**father mariah carey:** oh my god he’s really dating yoojung isn’t he 

**dancing queen:** conflicting schedules gives him a reason to miss her 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** poor dude must miss his girl huh 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** does anyone have contacts with any of the weki meki girls ? 

**miss piggy is shaking:** i once passed by doyeon on the street 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i’ll take it 

**quick maths:** you guys wait can we even be sure it’s a girl 

**miss piggy is shaking:** i’m pretty positive doyeon’s a girl last time i checked… 

**quick maths:** that’s not what i meant you cold corndog 

**quick maths:** i meant how do we know younghoon’s message was for a girl 

**rap GOD:** if that message was for any guy it was probably for Q 

**palm tree neck ass:** huh 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** sounds believable actually 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** how does that make sense tho he said he misses them 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** im pretty sure younghoon’s seen enough Q to be sick of him at this point 

**father mariah carey:** hey we all love Q in this chat okay 

**father mariah carey:** he’s a sweetheart 

**dancing queen:** true i think we’d all date Q 

**palm tree neck ass:** :’) 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** ok guys for real we should end this conversation 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** youngoon’s clearly upset that we saw the message and I’m sure he wouldn’t want us trying to find out who it was for 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** clearly the message wasn’t for us so we should drop it 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** if he’s dating someone, he’ll let us know someday 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** okay? 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** damn you’re right... 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** jacob does have a point.. 

**father mariah carey:** okay yeah let’s stop talking about it 

**father mariah carey:** we can add younghoon back to the chat when he’s ready 

**father mariah carey:** hopefully we can talk to him in a bit when he comes out of his room 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** yeah yeah 

**quick maths:** hopefully he’ll tell us someday 

_wHaTtA mAn and bootleg merida_

**wHaTtA mAn:** hwall what do i do i accidentally sent fic dialogue to the gc 

**bootleg merida:** i saw lmaoooo 

**wHaTtA mAn:** DONT LAUGH 

**wHaTtA mAn:** i meant to send a video link to the chat but i forgot that was copied onto my clipboard for my fic 

**bootleg merida:** wait what fic 

**wHaTtA mAn:** … 

**bootleg merida:** what fic 

**wHaTtA mAn:**....a bts fic 

**bootleg merida:** omg 

**wHaTtA mAn:** if you tell the other members you’re dead 

**bootleg merida:** i wont i wont i swear 

**bootleg merida:** … 

**bootleg merida:** you should send me the link 


	3. loot box sugar daddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjae is desperate for new overwatch skins and juyeon's got a pretty enough face to catfish with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! it's been a hot minute since i posted chapter two huh? if i'm being honest i've been bogged down by schoolwork (lots of projects and papers and exams oof) but the semester's just about over so hopefully i can make more frequent updates! i honestly really love writing for this fic and i'm really surprised people have been enjoying it so far as well. so yeah if you have any suggestions for the fic don't hesitate to comment them or even message me on twitter (@justpeachyshua) ;o you can also follow me to see what i'm up to 
> 
> so yeah enjoy you nerdzzz

  
_the boiiiiiz_

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** juyeon i need your help 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** asap 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** it’s VERY urgent

**dancing queen:** omg what do you want 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i need you to send a photo of u holding up a spoon 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** a new photo, like one taken rn 

**dancing queen:** im sorry wtf 

**dancing queen:** why do you need this 

**miss piggy is shaking:** didn’t know you were into that hyunjae 

**wHaTtA mAn:** asfdfg haknyeon what the fuck is that supposed to mean 

**miss piggy is shaking:** ¯\\_(° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** okay listen uhhh 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** this may sound weird 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** but i’m using your photos to catfish this guy into giving me money for overwatch loot boxes 

**rap GOD:** i’m sorry you’re _what_

**wHaTtA mAn:** wait are you serious 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** lisTEN 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES 

**father mariah carey:** HYUNJAE ARE YOU GETTING INVOLVED WITH A SUGAR DADDY 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** HYUNJAE’S WHAT 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** GUYS WAIT ITS NOT LIKE THAT 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** ALL HE’S DOING IS SENDING MONEY TO MY PAYPAL THAT’S ALL 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** THERE’S NOTHING GOING ON 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** ASDFLKJH IM FUCKING LOSING IT 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** HYUNJAE 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** OF ALL PEOPLE 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** HAS A SUGAR DADDY 

**quick maths: _W H A T_**

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i’m going to dEACTIVATE 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** y’all won’t LISTEN smh 

**bootleg merida:** what is there to listen to 

**bootleg merida:** please explain 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** adfgj please do i’m very interested 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** right okay 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** so i was in an overwatch forum looking at some info about the new d.va skin 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** and i got big sad face bc as you may know i’m too Broke to get any loot boxes rn 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** so i left a comment saying p much what i told you 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** and this guy from the forum DMed me asking if i had a paypal and saying he could PAY ME so i could get some loot boxes 

**palm tree neck ass:** and?? 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** weLL OBVIOUSLY I SAID YES 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** ya boy would never turn down free money 

**father mariah carey:** i’m actually about to disown you omg 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** what did he say next??? 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** after i gave him my paypal he said he had to see a photo of me to confirm i was someone worth “sponsoring” 

**dancing queen:** and you sent him MY photo? 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** well 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i mean 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** yeah 

**dancing queen:** WHY 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** YOUR FACE IS CATFISH-ABLE 

**dancing queen:** IDK IF THAT’S A COMPLIMENT OR? 

**rap GOD:** he means you’re hot juyeon 

**bootleg merida:** omo the truth comes out 

**palm tree neck ass:** hyunjae thinks juyeon’s pretty~ uwu 

**quick maths:** Q i’m going to block you 

**palm tree neck ass:** TT 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** OKAY WELL ANYWAYS 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** bottom line is i sent him one of ur selcas and he said to send one of you holding up a spoon to prove i wasn’t just pulling these photos from the internet or smthn 

**dancing queen:** i can’t believe you’re doing this 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** “i can’t believe you’ve done this” 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** eric literally shut up you can’t go a single conversation without bringing up vines can you 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** i m e a n 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** so juyeon 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** send that selca?? 

**dancing queen:** literally why would i help you 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** pls 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i’m a poor soul 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** i’m bad at video games and relationships i need ur help 

**dancing queen:** god ur so gross 

**dancing queen:** fine 

**dancing queen:** i sent it, hope ur happy 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** thank you juyeon-sus 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** im sorry are we all just ignoring the fact that hyunjae basically found himself a SUGAR DADDY rn 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** okay but if given the chance wouldn’t we all get sugar daddies 

**father mariah carey:** I WOULD NOT 

**miss piggy is shaking:** its bc you are a sugar daddy, sangyeon 

**wHaTtA mAn:** ur our sugar daddy uwu 

**rap GOD:** i’m THROWING UP 

**palm tree neck ass:** well isn’t he 

**palm tree neck ass:** we give him love, he gives us money 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** lmao what money 

**palm tree neck ass:** true 

**palm tree neck ass:** he gives us food 

**father mariah carey:** i am not your sugar daddy 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** damn :( 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** i could use a homework sugar daddy ;( 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** TUTOR I MEANT TUTOR 

**miss piggy is shaking:** I’ll be your homework sugar daddy eric ;) 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** uhh you can keep it 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** plus i’d rather have new be my homework sugar daddy 

**quick maths:** that’ll be $20 an hour 

**taemin - move greasy ver:** IM 17 AND JOBLESS SDFGHJK IM BROKE 

**quick maths:** welp 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** i want a love gem sugar daddy 

**rap GOD:** a what now 

**palm tree neck ass:** OH SAME 

**rap GOD: _a what now_**

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** they’re talking about love live 

**buy lemonade on iTunes:** cause they’re _weebs_

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** love live’s an idol anime and a rhythm game 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** i need more love gems so i can get this kotori ur!!! 

**palm tree neck ass:** i want the newest rin card :( 

**palm tree neck ass:** she’s such a good gal 

**bootleg merida:** q you’re actually rin it’s cute 

**palm tree neck ass:** :D 

**quick maths:** how did such a pure conversation come from hyunjae’s sugar daddy experience im 

**father mariah carey:** jacob i’ll deadass get you an itunes card for love gems 

**father mariah carey:** you too q 

**palm tree neck ass:** love gem sugar daddy!!! 

**father mariah carey:** don’t say that 

**father mariah carey:** ever 

**father mariah carey:** but sure 

***bass boosted* bellybutton:** :’) im soft 

**dancing queen:** kay well anyways 

**dancing queen:** i'm done with this conversation 

**dancing queen:** please no one ever use my photos to catfish 

**dancing queen:** if anything use younghoon’s 

**rap GOD:** sweet 

**rap GOD:** guess i’m using younghoon’s photos to get the sims 

**wHaTtA mAn:** wait what no 

  
_can i get uhhh mcchicken and dancing queen_

**dancing queen:** here’s the photo for u rat 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** ur an actual godsend tysm 

**dancing queen:** yeah yeah 

**dancing queen:** get ur coin bro 

**dancing queen:** next time we play overwatch you better have some fresh d.va skins 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** you know it B^) 

**dancing queen:** oh also 

**dancing queen:** why _did_ you choose my selcas to use out of all the members 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** hmm 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** idk 

**dancing queen:** i mean you could’ve used younghoon or hwall or kevin or anyone else 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** well 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** maybe i do think ur hot ;) 

**dancing queen:** god ur disgusting 

**dancing queen:** i’m blocking you 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken:** bby no D: 


	4. meme wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> q sends a really bad meme to eric and eric exposes q's lack of meme knowledge to the gc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like,,, my goal after the last chapter was to post more frequently but clearly that didn't happen :') i blame my school workload and too many extracurriculars lmao. that being said, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! HOPEFULLY i'll upload more frequently but oof we'll see. spring break's coming up in about a month so maybe i can get some stuff written then at least. follow my twitter @justpeachyshua if you wanna see me talk about the boyz, seventeen, and other groups and see some potential Inspiration for this. or just yell at me and tell me this fic's shit aldfkgjdf. ily allll <333

_the boiiiiiz_

**taemin - move greasy ver** : GUYS I CANT 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : I CANT FUCKING DO THIS 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : I NEED TO PACK MY BAGS AND MOVE BACK TO LA GOODBYE 

**bootleg merida** : im 

**bootleg merida** : what 

**wHaTtA mAn** : what happened sksdkj 

**father mariah carey** : omg are you okay?? 

**rap GOD** : did you break your ps vita again 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : NO 

**miss piggy is shaking** : eric bro why are you screaming 

**miss piggy is shaking** : i mean literally i can hear you from my room wth 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : Q DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN 

**palm tree neck ass** : i didn’t do anything??? 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : NAH NAH WHAT DID YOU DO 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : WHAT DID YOU SEND ME 

**quick maths** : w-what did you send him, q 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : you didn’t send him nudes right 

**dancing queen** : q could never 

**dancing queen** : someone would ask for nudes and he’d send a picture of those skin colored crayons 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : okay you’re not wrong 

**palm tree neck ass** : wait eric do you mean the meme i sent you? 

**bootleg merida** : you sent eric a meme???? 

**rap GOD** : i didn’t know q knew what memes were 

**palm tree neck ass** : guuyysss i’ve known about memes for a long time! 

**palm tree neck ass** : i sent eric a funny one today! 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : woah what meme did you send him 

**palm tree neck ass** : 

**bootleg merida** : ……. 

**quick maths** : wow 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : i had no idea you felt this way q 

**dancing queen** : uhh 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN 

***bass boosted* bellybutton** : q i’m sorry but even i can’t find that funny 

**palm tree neck ass** : :( 

**palm tree neck ass** : i thought it was really funny 

**palm tree neck ass** : i thought you’d like it, eric :’( 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : i mean 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : i appreciate the thought, q :’) 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : it’s just kind of an.. outdated meme 

**palm tree neck ass** : it is? 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : yeah those kinds of memes are from like 2010 lmao 

**palm tree neck ass** : oh.. 

***bass boosted* bellybutton** : it’s okay q! you’ll get better at using new memes! 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : yeah, we’ll all coach you lol 

**miss piggy is shaking** : why dont we start now ? 

**wHaTtA mAn** : bro let’s go 

**palm tree neck ass** : okay! 

**wHaTtA mAn** : meme boot camp with q, starting now 

**rap GOD** : first of all has this kid seen any vines? 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : omg wait q have you? 

**quick maths** : ofc this is the question you two ask, of fucking course 

**palm tree neck ass** : ummm 

**palm tree neck ass** : what’s vine? 

**rap GOD** : icb 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : you 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : you don’t know what vine is…. 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : eric and sunwoo’s worlds have been shattered 

**miss piggy is shaking** : i think they’re going into shock 

**miss piggy is shaking** : they actually shut up for once 

**bootleg merida** : they’re meditating 

**wHaTtA mAn** : they’re died 

**palm tree neck ass** : wait what’s vine??? 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : q i got you 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : vine was this app that existed from 2013 to 2017 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : users posted 6 second videos that would loop and that was the whole app p much 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : but a lot of good vines came from it 

**quick maths** : eric and sunwoo thrive off of old vine compilations at this point i think 

**bootleg merida** : you’re not wrong 

**wHaTtA mAn** : wait okay, idea: 

**wHaTtA mAn** : we should show q some vine comps later 

**father mariah carey** : ok pause 

**dancing queen** : whaaat :( 

**father mariah carey** : well, we can’t just show q just any vine compilation 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : why not? 

**father mariah carey** : vines can be vulgar ! 

**father mariah carey** : i’m not sure if q could handle that 

**palm tree neck ass** : i can handle it! I hear you guys cuss all the time! 

**miss piggy is shaking** : the fact that you say “cuss” says you really can’t 

***bass boosted* bellybutton** : i kind of agree tbh 

**palm tree neck ass** : ;( 

**quick maths** : q he’s right there are some wild ass vines out there 

**bootleg merida** : you probably couldn’t handle them 

**palm tree neck ass** : well now i really wanna watch some! you guys keep talking about vines and i don’t know what you mean 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : true maybe it’s for the best that you don’t watch some 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : you might be corrupted :oo 

**rap GOD** : he shares a room with hwall he’s gone through enough 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : hmm 

**father mariah carey** : bottom line is i’m not sure q would take very well to some vines 

**palm tree neck ass** : oof 

**palm tree neck ass** : you guys are so meeeaaaan 

**palm tree neck ass** : all i want is to be able to join your jokes :( 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : i mean it’s not like vines are the only funny memes 

**dancing queen** : tbh they’re not even that funny sometimes 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : E XC SUES ME? 

**quick maths** : juyeon has a point 

**quick maths** : imo twitter is the peak of internet humor 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : i can’t believe what i’m reading right now 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : my members are DUMB 

**father mariah carey** : eric not everyone has the same sense of humor 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : i know but vines are SO superior to twitter memes 

**rap GOD** : tbh most twitter memes stem from vine memes 

**rap GOD** : so… 

**miss piggy is shaking** : i’ve seen so many vine threads no joke i think they make up 90% of twitter’s content 

**bootleg merida** : okay but y’all know twitter made vine right? 

**wHaTtA mAn** : yeah but vine changed the game, man 

**wHaTtA mAn** : you can reference a tweet with 100k rts and like 5 ppl will get it 

**wHaTtA mAn** : but if you reference a vine, ur a god 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : an intellectual 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : thank you younghoon you’re so smart 

**wHaTtA mAn** : yeah i know 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : i retract my compliment 

**dancing queen** : eric do you even have a twitter account 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : i refuse to support the people that destroyed the only good app in this world 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : GOOD? 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : half of the popular viners became either washed up, unfunny instagram comedians or gross youtubers 

**dancing queen** : or worse, both 

**rap GOD** : ugh you’re right 

**rap GOD** : but local vine is filled with so much unfiltered comedy it’s perfect 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : vine was so raw 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : twitter is trash it’s just filled with drama all the time 

**bootleg merida** : and vine was filled with 12 year olds and garbage relatable humor, what’s worse 

**dancing queen** : FUCKING SHOT DOWN 

**quick maths** : omg eric you totally had a vine account didn’t you 

**quick maths** : OMG what kind of vines did you make 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : ur never gonna find out as long as i’m alive 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : too late hwall’s already searching 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : he’s gonna hack the system if that’s what it takes 

**rap GOD** : u think hwall has any programming skills whatsoever.. 

**rap GOD** : i think you give him too much credit 

**bootleg merida** : first of all, fuck you 

**bootleg merida** : second of all, i’m in 

**wHaTtA mAn** : oh? 

**miss piggy is shaking** : ooh this should be good 

**bootleg merida** : currently looking at KillahEric00’s vine and woooow 

**rap GOD** : KILLAHERIC00 ADLFIGJDFH 

**dancing queen** : IM WHEEZING OMG 

**quick maths** : what reality am i living in where eric, in 2013, had the username KillahEric00 

**quick maths** : my god you were 13 yrs old you child 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : sWEATS 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : IM SWIMMING TO LA BYE 

**bootleg merida** : ERIC OMG YOU WERE SO CRINGEY 

**bootleg merida** : WHAT AUDIENCE WERE YOU TALKING TO YOU HAD LIKE 10 FOLLOWERS OMFG 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : STOP CYBERBULLYING ME SDLFLKLSKJ 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : eric im about to PISS MYSELF you really thought you were like rudy mancuso or something 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : y’all im gonna throw up 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : please end this slander 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : put me out of my misery 

**father mariah carey** : hwall get OUT of the living room ur not touching the chromecast 

**dancing queen** : no no 

**dancing queen** : he’s touching the chromecast 

***bass boosted* bellybutton** : guuuys are you putting eric’s vines on the tv??? 

***bass boosted* bellybutton** : omg i can hear it loud and clear wth you guys 

**quick maths** : jacob i dont think you understand this is quality comedy 

**quick maths** : its like he’s not even trying in some of these 

**rap GOD** : he’s wearing the ugliest snapback in this one im crying 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : YALL CAN SHUT UP NOW 

**miss piggy is shaking** : ERIC ITS BEAUTIFUL THOUGH 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : IM GOING TO CALL THE POLICE 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : OMG ERIC YOU GOTTA POST THIS ON SNS 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : IM C A L L I N G THE P O L I C E 

**palm tree neck ass** : guys STOP 

**bootleg merida** : gasp q ur back! 

**wHaTtA mAn** : omg u were being so quiet i was worried 

**palm tree neck ass** : i was trying to play on my 3ds hmph 

**palm tree neck ass** : in my room 

**palm tree neck ass** : ALONE 

**palm tree neck ass** : hMPH 

**quick maths** : do you wanna join us? 

**quick maths** : we’re roasting eric rn 

**dancing queen** : its honestly a lot of fun 

**palm tree neck ass** : no bc apparently vines are too mature for me 

***bass boosted* bellybutton** : q :(( 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : i mean.. 

**palm tree neck ass** : i’m going to ignore you all and play animal crossing! >:( 

**bootleg merida** : q waaait 

**bootleg merida** : don’t leave us again 

**wHaTtA mAn** : bro i’ll visit your town! 

**palm tree neck ass** : ok :) 

**palm tree neck ass** : but i’m still gonna ignore you guys >:( 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : PAUSE im back 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : yo kev you disappeared too what were you doing 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : well YOU SEE 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : i was preparing a special little something 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : Q dont leave the chat you gotta see this 

**palm tree neck ass** : okay… 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpP3-YfeJVI 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : for you my boy 

**rap GOD** : kevin that’s… oddly really sweet 

**taemin - move greasy ver** : KEVIN THATS BEAUTIFUL OMG 

**miss piggy is shaking** : the best big bro in the world :’) 

**father mariah carey** : kevin im,, proud?? 

***bass boosted* bellybutton** : that was so nice im 

**palm tree neck ass** : Kevin this is so funny!! 

**palm tree neck ass** : these are vines?! I love them omg 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : hold on let’s put this on the tv 

**can i get uhhh mcchicken** : its what it deserves 

**dancing queen** : kev these are some nice organic vines i approve 

**wHaTtA mAn** : i second that, this is a fine selection of q-worthy vines 

**father mariah carey** : you know i think this is a good way to end the night 

**father mariah carey** : watching this clean vine comp for q 

**father mariah carey** : gathered around the tv like a family 

**father mariah carey** : and not arguing,,, it gives me migraines 

**wHaTtA mAn** : sangyeon ur an old man 

**father mariah carey** : :( 

_buy lemonade on iTunes and bootleg merida_

**bootleg merida** : kevin im this close to running away 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : asdlkl WHY 

**bootleg merida** : ARE YOU DEAF 

**bootleg merida** : Q WONT STOP WAKING ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT TO WHISPER “i smell like beef” IN MY EAR 

**bootleg merida** : ITS UR FAULT YOU DICK 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : im weeaaaak omg im glad 

**buy lemonade on iTunes** : he’s learning :’) 

**bootleg merida** : i’m going to slit your throat in your sleep 


End file.
